Hercules AU - Hiccup Haddock Version
by DracoAutism10769
Summary: This is about a boy who was born a god and raised by mortals. Hiccup was left on earth because two imps took him away from his parents: Yen Sid and Andrea. Join Hiccup on an adventure between his goal into becoming a true hero and his heart for the girl he has fallen in love with: Merida.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

' _Hello everyone, it's me Alan-a-Dale, a minstrel,_ _that's an early-day folk singer. And my job is to tell it like it is or was or whatever. And this story is a crossover of different characters and all different roles they all carry. Like for one, the hero begins with a dramatic entry…_

It begins with the scene of stone-carved heroes of Greek Mythology came up and showed many of various victorious heroes who were famous for their story and tales.

' _Long ago, in the far away land of ancient Greece..._ _there was a golden age of powerful gods..._ _and extraordinary heroes._

Then it zoomed in to the vase that had Hiccup Haddock's picture with a Dragon, a Night Fury, he is riding, because he tamed it.

' _And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes... was the mighty Hiccup Haddock._ _But what is the measure of a true hero? That is what our story is...'_

Alan-a-Dale was then interrupted by five people who were furious at what he was talking about when he started introducing the hero to the folks.

"Will you listen to Alan-a-Dale, girls?" a girl, who goes by the name Tinkerbell, informed her friends what Alan introduced.

"Yeah, he's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy, Tink," a tough girl, who goes by the name Vidia, agrees with Tinkerbell's point-of-view on the rooster's introduction of Hiccup Haddock.

"Lighten up, will ya, Alan, please?" a shy girl, who goes by the name Silvermist, tells him to be much nicer and livelier.

"Tinkerbell, Fawn, Silvermist, Vidia, and I will take it from here, Alan, my boy," Zarina, the leader of the Fairies and the last girl with the four female fairies, informed the minstrel that they have everything going just fine.

" _You go, Fairy girls,"_ Alan-a-Dale surrendered and gave the job of the introduction to the five fairies to introduce the story.

They started dancing and began their story of Hiccup Haddock. "We are the Fairy Muses…" Zarina began when she and her friends bowed their heads in respect, "goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes."

"Heroes like Hiccup Haddock," Silvermist added, while she was holding up her fan towards the bridge of her face in response.

"Sil, don't you mean "Hunk-up" Haddock?" Vidia began when she started to get ready for the story of Hiccup, and sliding down towards his picture, "I'd like to make some sweet music with him..."

"Our story…" Zarina began right after Vidia can finish her sentence, and continued, "… actually begins long before Hercules, many eons ago…"

Then, they began to sing in a song about the past…

Zarina:

 _Back when the world was new_

The five fairies started to walk down a staircase that lead down to some vases where their story of Ancient Greece began.

 _The planet Earth was down on its luck_

 _And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titan Demons ran amok_

When they got to the picture of the Four Dark Titan Demons, the picture came to life, and they broke a piece on the vase, which resulted in a mess.

Vidia:

 _It was a nasty place_

She had to walk over the mess that the Four Dark Titan Demons made when the picture started moving without stepping on anything.

 _There was a mess wherever you stepped_

Zarina:

 _Where chaos reigned_

Which the Thunderdrum started to blast its Sonic Blasts at the town, the Typhoomerang started shooting its Cyclonic Jets of Flame at the village, and the Scauldron shooting Boiling water at the homes; all not stopping.

 _And the earthquakes and volcanos never slept_

Vidia then said, "Whoo, say it girlfriend."

All five:

 _And then along came Yen Sid_

That's when Yen Sid came from the clouds and saw the Dark Titan Demons destroying the world underneath him.

Vidia:

 _He hurled his thunderbolt_

And just like that, the Dark Thunderdrum, Typhoomerang, Scauldron, Skrill, and the Changwing Titan Dragons were under the ground because the thunderbolt hit the ground.

All five:

 _He zapped_

Vidia:

 _Locked those suckers in a vault_

And as the Titan Dragons were stuck, the Thunderdrum, Typhoomerang, Scauldron, Skrill, and Changewing tried to get out of the underground prison.

All five:

 _They're trapped_

 _And on his own, stopped chaos in its tracks_

 _And that's the gospel truth_

 _The guy was too "Type A" to just relax_

Zarina:

 _And that's the world's first dish._

Vidia agreed to Zarina by speaking, "Yeah, baby."

Zarina:

 _Yen Sid tamed the globe while still in his youth_

Then appeared the vase that had Yen Sid triumphing after successfully trapping the Titan Dragons in the ground.

All five:

 _Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

 _That's the gospel truth_

 _On Mount Olympus, life was neat_

 _And smooth as sweet vermouth_

 _Although, honey, it may seem impossible…_

 _That's the Gospel Truth!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Party

The scene shows a celebration party with dozens of friends coming like Danny Fenton, Tadashi Hamada, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Po, C.A. Cupid, Princess Anna, Dexter Charming, Flynn Rider, Dipper Pines, and the Once-ler.

And, during a momentous occasion and day for everyone, all of the Gods and Goddesses came together for the most wonderful day that everyone was buzzing around because of a great day: the birth of a baby boy, Hiccup Haddock.

"Hiccup. (Chuckles) Behave yourself," Hiccup's mother, Andrea Garcia (the writer of the story; don't judge her), informed him what he is supposed to do. After that, she placed him in a cloud crib for him to rest his head.

Then, a man came through, who happens to be Yen Sid, the father of Hiccup Haddock, walks up to the boy's crib and looks at him, "Well, would you look at this? Look how adorable he looks, Andrea."

He was then making his son laugh by playing around with his finger in Hiccup's face as he was making noise. Then, Hiccup grabbed Yen Sid's finger and lifted him straight up from the cloud ground. "Ha. He's getting stronger every day, just like his daddy, hmm?" Yen Sid informed and asked his wife, Andrea.

Just then, a man with wings connected to his shoes, rapidly flies in and tries to get passed all the Gods and Goddesses that were in his way. "Excuse me! Hot stuff, coming through! Excuse me. One side, Henry," the man, who goes by the name Fishlegs, was moving around and going to his destination where he is supposed to go: Andrea and Yen Sid.

As he was in front of Andrea and Yen Sid, he held a bouquet of flowers that arrived for Andrea for gaining a child and becoming a mother. "Why, Fishlegs, they're lovely," Andrea commented on the flowers that were given to her by Fishlegs, the messenger.

"Yeah, ya know, Clockwork did the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty?" Fishlegs informed Andrea who did the bouquet, then he flew towards Yen Sid to tell him something that he was impressed with, "Fabulous party, Master Yen Sid. You know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Daring Charming discovered himself."

As Yen Sid and Fishlegs saw Daring, they saw that he was practically making kissing noises in front of the hand mirror that showed his reflection of himself; Yen Sid was laughing at the scene, while Fishlegs was shaking his head as he smiled.

When Yen Sid wasn't looking, Hiccup took one of the thunderbolts that Yen Sid was carrying in his pouch filled with plenty of thunderbolts, causing Andrea to warn her husband.

"Yen Sid, sweetheart, keep your bolts away from the baby, he might hurt himself."

"Oh, he won't hurt himself, Andi. Let the child have a little fun, dear."

After he calmed his wife down, Hiccup placed the bolt inside his mouth, to which caused him to feel electrified. He then threw it to the side, not knowing that he threw it straight to the people in the celebration.

As the bolt flew to the party guests, Once-ler, Flynn, and Kristoff moved back to avoid being hit by the bolt. But when the bolt flew straight towards Applejack, she used her sword to bounce it from the sword and onto the cloud pillars, which generated back really quickly (since they're on Mount Olympus).

While Yen Sid pats his son's head, Andrea holds on to the boy in her arms. Then, he made a loud speech towards his friends that arrived of Hiccup's birth, "On behalf of my son, Hiccup, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts." He then shows everyone the gifts that were given to his and Andrea's son.

"Oh, what about our gift to Hiccup from us, my love?" Andrea asked her beloved husband about his gift from his loving parents. As Yen Sid was thinking, he was trying to make one for his son, and found out what to give to his son, "Well, let's see here. We'll take... yes, of course. A little bit of cirrus... and a touch of nimbostratus... and a dash of cumulus."

When Yen Sid was done with the mixing and the creating with the clouds, he presented it to his son as a present from him to Hiccup. As Hiccup touched the clouds, he backed up to see that it was a dragon in the clouds; the baby dragon then made a noise that showed that it was just born.

"He's a Night Fury, a dragon, but his name of his birth is Toothless, and he's all yours son," Yen Sid informed his son for his gift of a Night Fury, a dragon.

Once the baby dragon sniffed Hiccup, it began to fly with its little wings. Soon, Hiccup gave his new pet a head butt. The dragon soon made a happy sound and licked the boy on his face, but the boy was terrified of it. Soon, the baby dragon scooted up to the baby boy to show that he wasn't gonna hurt him, and the boy hugged the little Night Fury in his arms to show it that he loves him no matter what it is.

With this action between Hiccup and Toothless, everyone swooned that Hiccup, the son of the God, and Toothless, a creature of Beasts, got along very nicely and happy, even smiling to see a very happy moment.

Soon, Andrea walked straight up to Yen Sid and placed her son into his large hands, and spoke softly, "Mind his head, sweetie." "He's so tiny, but still adorable all the way," Yen Sid explained towards his wife what he said about their son.

And just like that, Hiccup used his toothless mouth to bite his golden medallion, then he started to fall asleep in his father's big hands. "My boy, my little Hiccup, the Prince of Gods," Yen Sid told his son how a blessing he is, then kissed his son on the head.

Soon, after Yen Sid placed his son in his crib, a voice came in and gained everyone's attention from the dark side, "How sentimental. Ya know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat, right everyone?"

It got really quiet after the figure from the dark shadow showed his face in front of everyone who caught the voice's location. And, to no one's big surprise in people, when the figure appeared to be Dagur the Deranged, Yen Sid's and Andrea's big brother, everyone were glaring at him when he came to the party.

"Is this an audience or a mosaic?" Dagur asked himself, which he murmured, while everyone got quiet after he spoke up and started talking over the sweet scene between Hiccup and Yen Sid. He started walking while greeting everyone at the party while walking up to his little brother and his little sister, Yen Sid and Andrea, "(To Tadashi) Hey there, Hamada, how're you doin', man? (To Cupid) Lookin' good, Cupid, nice dress."

Once he was up to Yen Sid, he grabbed the crazy boy closer to him, then he started to hit him in the chest, and spoke, "So, Dagur the Deranged, you finally made it to Hiccup's celebration of his coming. How are things in the underworld?" As Yen Sid said that, he placed his hand on top of Dagur's shoulder as he walked through the party.

"Well, ya know, they're just fine. You know... a little bit of darkness, a little bit gloomy. And, as usual, it's filled with dead people. Whatcha gonna do?" Dagur answered Yen Sid's question and added what there usually is when he is in the Underworld.

Once he spotted baby Hiccup in his soft crib, he pushed Yen Sid out of his way and took a good long look at the baby, "Ah, there's the little runt of the litter. Little meek of runts. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh? Here you go. Ya just..."

When Dagur force-opened Hiccup's mouth, the baby boy grabbed the insane man's finger really tight, so tight that it crushed it to nothing. As Hiccup was holding onto Dagur's finger so much, he started to scream loudly when Hiccup pulled on his finger too much, and he even tried to pull him off of his finger.

Finally, right when Hiccup let go of Dagur's finger, he saw that his thumb was bent out of shape and was numb. In that moment, Toothless was laughing his wings off when he saw that his friend broke Dagur's finger to the bones.

"Heh, powerful little tyke," Dagur said under his breath, then he was pulled aside by Yen Sid after his finger was not moving, thanks to Hiccup's tough grip on him. "Come on, Dag. Don't be such a sadistic stiff," Yen Sid informed Dagur about how he acts, then he persuaded him, "Join this historic celebration of Hiccup's arrival!"

Dagur, who was very rude to others and was not in the mood to be happy and cheery with all the other gods and goddesses on Mount Olympus, moved right out of Yen Sid's grip fast, stood at least a foot away from him, and spoke, "Hehe, I'd love to brother, but unlike you and the rest of our family lounging around here in Mount Olympus, I regrettably have a full-time gig that you, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Yen Sid. So... can't. Love to, but can't," and with that, he left his brother to talk.

"You ought to slow down, bro-bro. Or else, you'll work yourself to death," Yen Sid informed his brother cautiously, but just as he finished his sentence, he repeated that last part with a hysterical tone in his voice, "Ha, 'work yourself to death.' Heh!"

When everyone heard that Yen Sid said something hilarious, that also included Dagur and his job in the Underworld, they all joined in the laughter because Yen Sid joked, this even made all the gods and goddesses laugh hard.

Just as Yen Sid was about to fall on the cloud, his chair, made from the clouds, appeared and he soon took a seat in it and added a sentence between his laughter, "I kill myself!"

"Hahaha, if only…" Dagur chuckled after Yen Sid said 'I kill myself!', but that went away soon when he started to get angry after thinking of an idea and spoke quietly so that no one can hear the last part of what he is saying, "If only…"


	3. Chapter 3 - Underworld

It soon went straight to Zarina and Silvermist when they were sitting right on the top of the vase, to which it is involved with Dagur and his evil plan. "If there's one God you don't want to get steamed up with, it's Dagur the Deranged. Because he had a dark, sinister plan…" Zarina began as she explained about one god who is not happy: Dagur.

Vidia:

 _He ran the underworld_

Then, it showed Dagur on a boat sending him to his palace in the Underworld.

 _But thought the dead were dull and uncouth_

But, just as he was at his destination, two souls, which were trapped in the Underworld, were both reaching out their hands up at Dagur to pull them out of the River Styx.

 _He was as mean as he was ruthless_

When Dagur saw that the two souls from the River Styx were climbing out, he blasted them with fire to keep them from rising and going free. "Ow," one of the souls said.

 _And that's the gospel truth_

Just as he was almost reaching his destination, the walls moved out of the way and showed a huge Cerberus with big sharp teeth, ready to bite the enemy.

 _He had a plan to shake things up!_

But before Cerberus can bite his head off, Dagur threw a raw steak straight at the three-headed dog. This caused the three-headed dog to fight for it in one place (literally, because Cerberus has three heads).

 _And that's the gospel truth_

Finally, he met his destination and was later at his Palace of the Dead: his home where he was thrown to live in. Once he got to the gloomy docks of his home, he then began to summon two of the pathetic servants he has ever had.

"FAYBELLE THORNE!" Dagur the Deranged shouted out by saying the girl's name, which she is named Faybelle Thorne, daughter of the Dark Fairy.

And as he shouted the girl's name, a girl (with platinum blonde hair (styled in a high ponytail and a wavy side fringe streaked with teal), periwinkle gray eyes (framed by an intricate eye makeup design), and has grayish skin that sparkles, pointed ears, and four small crystalline fairy wings) came out flying through the door and down the stairs by foot.

"Coming Dag—I-I mean, your derangedness," Faybelle Thorne called back to Dagur.

But, just as she was about to take a few more steps on the staircase, she tripped and started to fall and bump her head on top of the stairs, until she landed on a fork-like candleholder. As she was stuck, she shouted, "OWW!"

Then, when Dagur saw that Faybelle was stuck, he called out to his second minion to come out. And just like that, he shouted out another girl's name loud, that way he can get her attention with the very same tone towards Faybelle Thorne, "CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS!"

Right when he said her name, a girl (with honey blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and has light blue eyes, a yellow long sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist, white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped bumps and white dress shoes with black lining and soles) came out from the side and was looking really nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I can handle it!" Chloé Bourgeois answered, while running down the stairs and panting in a really exaggerating way, since she is scared of Dagur.

But, just as Chloé was almost down the stairs and Faybelle finally got out of the candleholder, they bumped into each other and started to fall on top of one another. Then, when Chloé pulled out her pointy stick, she flew up in the air and her stick pricked Faybelle's back hard and it was painful when Faybelle started screaming.

Just as Faybelle screamed, Dagur slapped his head with his hand, because he doesn't know why he would be stuck with two worthless women in the Underworld.

"Chloé Bourgeois (ow)."

"And Faybelle Thorne (eep)."

"Reporting for duty!" Chloé and Faybelle shouted in unison.

"Fine, fine, fine, just let me know the instant the Fates arrived," Dagur informed the girls.

"Well, you're in luck, my liege."

"Yes, because they are here."

"WHAT?! THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHEN YOU RAN IN HERE?!" Dagur shouted in the girls' face.

"We are worms. Worthless worms," Chloé and Faybelle cried when Dagur shouted in their faces for not telling him soon.

"Memo to me, memo to me, molest you after my meeting," Dagur informed himself and told the girls what he plans to do; in reaction, they both were scared at what happens next.

Meanwhile, in the chambers, there were three girls all dressed in black, but all three have the ability to disguise themselves as humans to blend in. These girls were Anna (seer of the past), Rapunzel (seer of the present), and Sofia the First (seer of the future).

"It's time, Anna. Hold the precious mortal's Thread of Life, good and tight. Bless this woman on her soul," Sofia informed her friend and blessed the mortal.

Once she cut the mortal's Thread of Life that Anna was holding onto, a scream came out and, in return, it almost hurt Anna's, Rapunzel's, and Sofia's ears.

"In coming, girls. Hit the deck," Rapunzel informed the girls and warned them to get down when the soul of the mortal came in.

As the soul came in the room, it flew into the Sea of Souls, and the sign says that there are now 5,000,000,001 souls inside; this caused Dagur to smile at how many souls there are he has in the underworld with him.

He walked up to them and began to talk, "Ladies, pardon for my intrusion, I am so sorry that I am—."

"Late!" Anna, Rapunzel, and Sofia shouted in unison.

"We knew you'd be, Deranged One." Anna informed Dagur, while prying the Crown of Seeing out of Sofia's grasp.

"We know _EVERYTHING_!" Rapunzel shouted right at Dagur as she was waving her hands in the air.

"Past…" Anna informed Dagur while placing the tiara on her, but was taken when Rapunzel grabbed the crown.

"Present…" Rapunzel shouted at Dagur as she placed the tiara on her head, but it was taken off as Sofia placed in on her head.

"And future…" Sofia announced to Dagur what she said once she placed the tiara on her head, then informed Faybelle, "Indoor plumbing, it's gonna be huge."

"Great, great. Anyway, see, ladies...I was at this party, and I lost track of..." Dagur began his side of his story about what happened.

"We know, Dagur the Duntz!"

"Yeah. I know... you know, girls," Dagur interrupted back, then he spoke up, "here's the deal: Yen Sid and Andrea, Mr. and Mrs. High And Mighty, Mr. and Mrs. "Hey, You, Get Off of Our Cloud," now they have a…"

"A beautiful baby boy."

"We know!" Anna informed Dagur that they already know this information.

"I KNOW… you know. I know. I got it. I got the concept," Dagur informed the girls that he had known that they knew, then he informed them questions about the child, "So let me just ask: Is this runt of the litter, this hiccup, gonna mess up my hostile takeover bid, or what? What do you girls think?"

Rapunzel was about to say something, but Anna interrupted her about the rules, "Oh no, you don't, Dagur the Deranged. It is one of our many rules of being Fates: We're not supposed to reveal the future to others."

Just as he was thinking, he got an idea that can persuade them to tell him what happens, after all, he is known to get people to do what he wants.

After he was done thinking, he then started his persuading, "Wait. I'm sorry. Time out. Can l... Can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you... Did you cut your hair or something? You look fabulous. I mean, you look like a Fate worse than death."

When Sofia and Anna saw that Dagur was trying to persuade Rapunzel into telling him what will happen if Hiccup was raised on Mount Olympus, they knocked the crown off of Rapunzel's head to make sure that she doesn't tell Dagur of what happens.

Once the crown landed in Chloé's hands, she saw the sparkling shimmer inside of the crown's little jewel.

"Oooh, this crown is shiny, I especially love the jewel in the middle," Chloé informed Faybelle what she saw on the crown. "Give it to me, I want it," Faybelle demanded Chloé that she wanted the crown.

Instead of giving it to her, both girls started fighting over the crown so much that they were not sharing, but being greedy. When Chloé threw it in the air, Dagur caught it and began cleaning the crown to make it shiny.

"Ladies, please. My fate... is within your lovely hands," Dagur informed the girls, then placed the crown in Rapunzel's hand, before he kissed the palm of her hand.

"Should we? Or should we not?" Rapunzel informed the girls, uncertain of what she should do since she has to ask Anna and Sofia for assistance.

As Sofia and Anna looked at each other, they finally made a decision, "Okay, we'll show him the future if he stops all this flirting nonsense, which is very annoying."

Rapunzel held out the crown and spoke, "Here we go."

And just like that, when the crown was released, it floated into the air and began to show a vision of the future for Dagur.

"In 20 years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely," Rapunzel began the first verse of the soon-to-happen future.

Then, the vision showed the planets aligning itself in a nice straight line.

"Aye, a verse. Oy," Dagur began before the girls can continue.

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Dragon Titans, your monstrous band," Anna started with the second verse of the future.

As she said that, the planets shoots a beam and released all the Dragon Titans from their prison.

"Okay, good, good," Dagur said as he watched the future reveal itself.

"Then the once-proud Yen Sid will finally fall... and you, Dagur the Deranged, will rule all!" Rapunzel informed Dagur what happens next.

For the almost-end of the vision, it shows Yen Sid falling in defeat of his failure, and later shows Dagur on top and victorious, leaving a devilish smile across his face.

"Yes! Dagur rules!" Dagur shouted for all three girls to hear.

"A word of caution to this tale…" Sofia began the danger in which Dagur is not happy with.

"I beg your pardon?!" Dagur started to get annoyed after he heard Sofia.

"Should Hiccup Haddock fight, you will fail." Sofia ended with a warning of what will happen if Hiccup was around.

Then, after their future-telling was finished, Sofia, Rapunzel, and Anna left the chambers as they were teleported back to their residence; leaving Dagur to his anger frustrations.

"WHAT?!" Dagur shouted while he was angry after finding out that Hiccup might ruin all of his plans, then he calmed down and spoke up, "OK, fine, fine. I'm cool. I'm fine."

Once the door was open, Dagur spoke up, which caused panic to Chloé and Faybelle, "Chloé Bourgeois? Faybelle Thorne? Got a little riddle for ya. How do you kill a god?"

"I DO NOT… know," Faybelle shouted, but quieted down after knowing that she doesn't know how to kill a god.

"Ya can't kill them," Chloé informed Dagur, then asked him a question as an answer, "They're all immortal?"

"Bingo! They are all immortal," Dagur shouted the answer, then he grabbed a potion that was the thing they need, "So, first you got to turn the little runt of the litter…"

The potion, however, was the dangerous substance to turn Hiccup into a mortal, which he was considered a thread to Dagur. Then, Dagur spoke up after getting the potion, "mortal."


	4. Chapter 4 - Kidnapped and Raised

It turned into night, and everyone was sleeping for another day on Mount Olympus. And in the baby's chamber, baby Hiccup and baby Toothless were sound asleep, together in bed and happy that they will never be apart.

The boy and his dragon were sleeping peacefully, like the happiness was going to start on the very next day. But, that happiness ended as two figures came in Hiccup's room that night, and slowly crept into the room to steal something.

And once they were close to the crib holding Hiccup and Toothless, they started to make noise that will grab the attention of someone, indicating that they will wake them up. And they did wake someone up on Mount Olympus.

When the loud racket started to make more noises, it continued to make a lot of huge noises, and it had woke up Yen Sid and Andrea up from their sleep.

"Huh? Wha?" Yen Sid said as he was awake.

"Wha-what is it?" Andrea was the second one to wake up, while yawning.

When they heard all that loud racket coming from outside of their bedroom, they realized that there was one thing that can get inside one of the rooms.

"(Gasps) the baby!" Andrea and Yen Sid quietly shouted as they realized that their son might be hurt if there were anyone coming in.

They started running to the room to see if the baby was okay. Yen Sid was ahead and Andrea was trailing behind him, while worrying about her son.

"I hope our son is okay, Yen Sid," Andrea informed Yen Sid, concerned because she was scared of what happened to her son.

"It's going to be okay, Andrea, nothing is going to happen to him, he's strong, just like you and me," Yen Sid reassured his wife that everything is okay.

"I just hope that he wasn't stolen; I hope it's not too late," informed Andrea, who ran through the halls behind Yen Sid as he was in front of Hiccup's chambers.

But once they got to Hiccup's bedroom and pushed the doors, so that they can see if their son was alright and not hurt or taken, they saw that Toothless got his head stuck in something while trying to pry it off.

Once Toothless got his head out, he spotted the crib his friend was supposed to be in. But when he saw that the crib was tipped over and Hiccup was gone, he was scared at what might have happened to his best friend.

As Andrea and Yen Sid saw that Hiccup was missing and stolen from them, Yen Sid stayed right where he was. While he was doing that, Andrea got to her knees and placed her hands on her face when she started to cry.

"HICCUP! No!" Andrea shouted out her son's name, then started to cry her eyes out after seeing that her son is gone, because Hiccup was the one thing that made her happy and feel like she was loved.

Just as his beloved wife landed on her knees, and began to cry her eyes out since hers and his son was kidnapped and stolen from them, he got really angry and shouted at the sky, "NNNNOOOOOO!" this reaction lead to thunder struck and blast through the sky.

With Chloé and Faybelle, they were carrying baby Hiccup with them and flying away from the home Hiccup lived for a short time, causing Faybelle to speak with a scared ton in her voice after she and Chloé took Hiccup, "Now we done it this time! Oh, Yen Sid and Andrea are definitely gonna use us for target practice now!"

"Just… Just hang onto the kid, Faybelle," Chloé informed Faybelle to keep holding onto Hiccup for as long as she can.

But, when they saw the trees that had no leaves, they crashed right into them and fell to the ground with Hiccup in their grasp. As they all fell to the ground, the baby started crying, because he fell on the ground with Chloé and Faybelle.

Once he was starting to cry, Chloé began to hold Hiccup's arm to keep him company while watching out for anyone coming over and see what they are doing. "Hurry up, Faybelle. Let's just kill this brat and get it over with, okay?" Chloé informed her partner what to do.

As soon as Faybelle pulled out the potion, she started to speak, "Here you go, munchkin. A little Grecian formula," she then placed the formula in Hiccup's mouth and down inside a baby bottle. As Hiccup drank the formula that turned him into a mortal, something happened.

During Hiccup's stage from god to mortal, Chloé saw that Hiccup was changing into a mortal, and she pointed it out and spoke, "Look at that! He's... changing," Chloé then shook Faybelle's arm and asked her something, "Can we do it now?"

"No, no, no. This runt has to drink the whole potion to be a complete mortal. Every last drop of the mortal potion," Faybelle answered Chloé and explained her what they still need for Hiccup to finish up and turn into a complete mortal.

Just as they were about to see Hiccup finish the rest of the potion and turn into a mortal, they heard a mysterious voice, "Who's there?" As they heard the voice come up, they were startled and ran into hiding from the people coming.

But, as they were hiding, Chloé and Faybelle left little Hiccup alone on the ground, crying again; what they also did is drop the bottle, that contained the mortal potion, allowing it to break in half and lying on the ground, in addition, when the last drop of the potion dropped on the floor, it vanished and leaded to what happens next.

When that happened, a man and a woman came out from the side of the rock and saw Hiccup on the ground, crying his eyes out. "Valka, the noise is coming from over here," a man called out for his wife to come out to see where the noise is.

As the man called out for his wife, a woman came from out of the rock and saw the baby crying on the ground. "Oh, you poor thing. Don't cry, little one," Valka, the man's wife, soothed the baby as she picked up the baby boy and carried him in her arms for comfort.

"Is anybody out there?" the man shouted out in the night to see if anyone is there missing their son that they left out.

After he shouted, Faybelle and Chloé were watching the man and his wife care for the child because he was "abandoned" on the ground and left there in the night.

Then, as the husband and wife were calming down the baby they found, Chloé started to speak up and asked Faybelle, "Now can we do it?" "Now we can," Faybelle answered her partner now that she knows and "thinks" he's mortal.

When they started to sneak up from behind the married couple, they transformed into venomous snakes and began to slither towards the two adults and Hiccup. "Oh my, this child must have been abandoned by his real parents," the man informed Valka what he thinks.

As Valka heard his husband that the child was abandoned, she started to have hope in her eyes, knowing that she and her beloved husband will do with the child. "Stoick, remember that for so many years we pray to the gods to bless us with a healthy child?" Valka asked her husband, who is named Stoick, what she was trying to say.

"Yes, I remember. I wanted a son for a child," Stoick answered and informed his wife what he wanted for if they had a baby. After he said that, he grabbed the medallion that was hanging around the child's neck and read the name

"Yeah, perhaps they have finally answered our prayers," Valka told Stoick if the gods finally gave them a child they wanted. "Perhaps they have," Stoick agreed with his wife, but when he saw the boy's name on the medallion, he started to speak, ""Hiccup"? Who would name their child "Hiccup"?"

As Stoick read Hiccup's name on the medallion, two snakes came from behind Valka when she was holding Hiccup. But before the snakes can lung straight at baby Hiccup, Valka, and Stoick, Hiccup got the snakes my the neck and grabbed them tightly.

Once Hiccup did that, he started to play with the snakes by hitting them on the head with the ground, then he hit their heads together, especially not knowing that he is hurting Faybelle and Chloé in a snake's form.

When Valka and Stoick saw that Hiccup was touching the snakes and banged their heads together, they backed up and watched the scene in awe and shock that a baby was able to face a snake. Then, when Hiccup tied the snakes together, he threw them high up in the sky, far away from him and the husband and wife.

After he threw them far away, both Valka and Stoick looked at the baby in surprise that they have never met or seen a baby that can do all that; when Hiccup waved good-bye at them with a smile on his face, he looked back at Stoick and Valka, with an innocent smile on his face.

With Faybelle and Chloé, they were flying in the sky until they hit a cliff and landed on a flat surface as they transformed back into demon-human girlsa again.

"Help, help, help!" Chloé groaned as she and Faybelle were apart, then she started to panic because of what she knows as trouble, "Dagur the Deranged is going to kill both of us after he finds out what happened with us and Hiccup."

Once Chloé panicked about the things Dagur might do, she then corrected Chloé, "You mean by _if_ he finds out what happened?" "Of course he's gonna f..." Chloé began, but stopped when she heard 'if' in Faybelle's sentence, then talked again, "'If'. 'If' is good."

Then, after Chloé and Faybelle finished their conversation about Dagur, lightning struck and let off it's noise throughout the whole world.

Zarina, the leader of the Fairy Muses, spoke up in sadness, "It was tragic. Yen Sid and Andrea led all the gods on a frantic search." "And by the time they found the baby... it was too late," Silvermist added the most tragic part. Then, it soon turned to Fawn, another Fairy Muses, knowing that it was her turn to sing the third Gospel Truth.

Fawn:

 _Young Hiccup was mortal now_

 _But since he did not drink the last drop,_

 _He still retained his godlike strength_

Through the song, it showed the vases picture, showing baby Hiccup strangling two snakes' necks while looking happy, since he still had his strength with him.

 _So thank his lucky stars_

"Tell 'em, Fawn," Tinkerbell encouraged Fawn to sing more.

Then, it showed Andrea and Yen Sid hugging each other in despair and sorrow, and Toothless hovering in the sky in sadness, because their son was turned into a mortal.

 _But Yen Sid and Andrea wept_

As Fawn said that, both Yen Sid, Andrea, and Toothless looked down from the clouds and watched over Hiccup. The vase appeared showing Yen Sid, Andrea, and Toothless looking down on earth and kept watching Hiccup grow up from far.

 _Because their son could never come home,_

 _They'd have to watch their precious baby_

 _Grow up from afar_

Right when she sang that last part, she and the rest of the fairies started to walk slowly and began to shed tears in their eyes because of Hiccup and passed the vase with Dagur on it.

 _Though Dagur's horrid plan_

The vase showed Dagur beginning his plan with an evil smile plastered across his face, while his minions were by his side.

 _Was hatched before Hiccup cut his first tooth_

Then, above the picture of Dagur planning his scheme of taking down Yen Sid and Olympus, it showed Hiccup lifting his adoptive parents' house with Valka inside and Stoick looking scared that his adopted son can lift a house.

 _The boy grew stronger everyday_

 _And that's the Gospel Truth_

The fairies moved their hands in the air and raised them up high after Fawn sang 'Gospel Truth' then began to sing that part once they started to move away.

All Fairy Muses:

 _The Gospel Truth..._


End file.
